


El Gran Azul

by hackercatkitty



Series: Encargos de Twitter [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys y Asgore solo están mencionados, Gen, pero bueno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackercatkitty/pseuds/hackercatkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne encontraba el mundo de la superficie fascinante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Gran Azul

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito como ejercicio para librarme del bloqueo del escritor, por encargo de una amiga que pidió 'Undyne y océano/río'. He escogido océano, evidentemente. Una vez más estoy solo al principio de Undertale por lo que es más que posible que haya fallos y esas cosas, aprecio las críticas constructivas.

Había leído en los libros de Alphys historias sobre los humanos y el mundo de la superficie, aventuras apasionantes en un mundo lleno de luz y muy distinto a las oscuridades húmedas y cavernosas a las que habían sido condenados tanto tiempo atrás, confinados tras la barrera mágica que solo siete almas humanas romperían. Había entrado al servicio del rey Asgore con el objetivo de contribuir a la liberación de su gente, entrenando con ahínco y sin descanso para estar lista cuando el momento llegase, cuando otro humano cayese por fin desde la superficie y la oportunidad de capturarlo cayese en sus manos, y, ¿qué mejor manera de prepararse para una batalla que conociendo a tu enemigo? Por eso leía con detenimiento los libros de historia de la científica, devorando las aventuras de robots gigantes, guerreras rodeadas de flores y grandes luchadores. Cada cosa que leía le hacía ansiar un poco más que llegase el día de la batalla para poder enfrentarse a un adversario tan formidable en una lucha que estaba segura de que sería gloriosa y que conduciría a la liberación de su pueblo. No podía negarlo, los humanos parecían realmente interesantes, siempre viviendo toda clase de peripecias emocionantes en un mundo brillante, grande y hermoso, pero lo que más había llamado su atención era aquel extraño cuerpo de agua brillante que aparecía a lo largo de tantas de aquellos relatos.

-Alphys, ¿qué es esto? -inquirió por fin un día, irrumpiendo en el Laboratorio y sobresaltado a la científica de aspecto reptiliano.

Tras sobreponerse de la sospresa, Alphys lanzó un vistazo al dibujo que la capitana de la Guardia Real le presentaba.

-Es el océano, Undyne -explicó con voz paciente.- Es una extensión enorme de agua que rodea toda la Tierra y que está habitada por toda clase de criaturas, como sirenas y tritones.

El océano. Undyne examinó con renovado interés los libros de Alphys en busca de más referencias e imágenes de aquel extraño lugar. Parecía un sitio fascinante. Cuando el último humano hubiese caído y su alma hubiese sido obtenida por el rey Asgore y utilizado por Su Majestad para romper la barriera y liberar a los monstruos del mundo subterráneo en el que estaba confinados, iría a visitarlo. Y tal vez le sugeriría a Alphys que le acompañase, pues estaba segura de que en aquel océano había gran cantidad de cosas que la científica encontraría de lo más interesantes.


End file.
